


La Cura

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: CarlosXLila, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Carlos vive en un psiquiátrico desde sus 12 años por su grave condición de depresión. Allí, conoce a una enfermera en particular con quien podrá descubrir el lado bueno y bonito de las cosas.
Relationships: Carlos/Lila (Junior Express)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seré sincera, quise experimentar con esta historia una trama un poco más seria y compleja, y admito que cuesta un poco transmitir ese aire, pero si logro hacerte sentir lo que estás leyendo, eso significa que voy por buen camino. Sin más que decir, le deseo una muy feliz lectura uwu💖💖

Un joven de pelo rojo andaba durmiendo tranquila y pacíficamente en una silla de ruedas, sentado cerca de una ventana, hasta que sintió sus ojos arder por tal brillo del sol resplandeciente en esa cálida mañana. 

Carlos vive en este triste e incomprendido psiquiátrico desde sus 12 años de edad, sin embargo, todo le era tan confuso como en el primer día; lo llevaban de un lado para otro en la silla de ruedas o con un suero para una operación o revisión cerebral o de alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y él simplemente seguía sin entender nada, le costaba hacerlo, aún con todas las explicaciones del mundo. Sufre de depresión a causa de múltiples abusos, abusos que marcaron su mentalidad, su personalidad e incluso anatomía para siempre. Carlos ya no era el mismo, si bien antes era feliz y despreocupado, ahora cada vez que alguien le hablaba se muestra serio y tímido, como si le fuesen a hacer daño, sin importar cuán seguro esté en ese lugar.

Todos los días se sentía como un objeto de experimentación, de los 180 pacientes que tenían, siempre lo elegían a él, y su razón era desconocida para hacerlo. Inyecciones, maltratos, trasnochar, e intentos desesperados por terminar con esa horrible y desganada vida suya era cosa de todos los días, y el joven rulo no sabía si podría seguir soportándolo más.

Pero dentro de todo ese asqueroso infierno, sólo se encontraba una persona que lo hacía sentir bien todos los días, ver una hermosa luz, incluso en las más oscuras de las noches, era su alegría en el más deprimente de sus momentos ; ella era como agua en el desierto, como un tesoro bajo del mar, difícil de encontrar. Hermosa y dulce voz, ojos claros color cielo, en cual podía encontrar éste en su mirada cálida y reconfortante; cabello liso y pelirrojo medio atado en una coleta alta; notándose cómo aquella delgada y fina anatomía cobraba vida con cada movimiento de sus zapatos y el brillo de las luces alumbrando su blanca vestimenta de enfermera. 

Lila es una de las enfermeras de Carlos desde que lo conoció en la enfermería del lugar. Primero fue su paciente de radiografía cerebral, y después, fue ella quien lo atendió la mayor parte del día para darle sus remedios, consolarlo, alegrarlo y pasar tiempo con él.

* * *

_Carlos, ¿te sientes bien?._ preguntó Lila preocupada.

El joven lo miró de reojo, dando a entender ese descontento suyo.

_No del todo, no he comido casi nada en todo el día, y ya siento algo de hambre._ contestó desganado.

_¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?._

_Sí._

Lila fue a buscar algo de comida para su paciente, y rebuscándose en ello, terminó oyendo unas voces de personas conocidas, hablando de un tal proceso. Lila al escucharlo todo se sentía aterrada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y su cara se puso pálida al darse cuenta de que planeaban eutanasiar a su paciente, puesto a que su condición de depresión ya era muy severa y ya no había otra opción para terminar con ello. Ella sabía muy bien de esto, pero sabía que su vida allí seguirá en pie mientras ella esté para subir su ánimo en el peor de los momentos. Ella era la cura para su depresión, y la más eficaz de todas.

* * *

La enfermera regresó al cuarto con un plato de sopa en sus manos junto con una cuchara de metal ordinaria. Carlos tomó el plato de sopa con gusto, y empezó a comerlo lentamente.

_¿Sabes?, no es fácil encontrar felicidad en donde la mayoría de personas te hacen sentir como mierda._ dijo él algo disgustado mientras tomaba su sopa bien caliente.

_Bueno, el mundo siempre tuvo su lado bueno y su lado malo, y siempre de eso en mayor o menor medida._ contestó ella sonriente.

El rulo lo miró desconcertado, confundido y algo comprendido a la vez. En su blanca cara éste pintó una pequeña mueca de confusión, dando lugar a una pregunta para la enfermera.

_Lila, tú sufriste mucho aquí, y entonces, ¿cómo sigues tan alegre luego de todo lo sucedido, cómo logras mantenerte alegre después de tantas desgracias?._

_Simplemente trato de enfocarme en lo bueno de las cosas, si algo malo sucede, es porque hay algo bueno detrás._ respondió la pelirroja de la manera más simple y optimista posible.

_Regálame tu optimismo, Lila, por favor._ Le rogó el rulo morado en broma, dando una pequeña risa por tal hilarante e inesperado divague en ese preciso momento.

_Yo te enseñaré cómo, y con gusto._ Dijo ella con una mirada cálida y amorosa sonrisa.

Acto seguido, el joven de pelo rojo recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica, sintiendo una verdadera sensación aliviadora y satisfactoria.

_Eres mi todo..._Dijo Carlos en un audible susurro, para en unos instantes, quedarse profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdónenme si este cap. está muy flojo y sin inspiración, es que ando con estudios y así no me surge nada. De todos modos, le deseo una feliz lectura, aunque el mismo fanfic no es tan feliz que digamos (?)

La noche había caído a una velocidad impresionante mientras el joven de pelo rojo andaba durmiendo en el regazo de su enfermera, y estaba tan dormido, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. No es por causar miedo, pero el psiquiátrico por las noches, cobra un ambiente mucho más hostil y lúgubre por las noches, siendo como un lugar de pesadilla para muchos en esas horas, aunque, éste lugar siempre causaba esas sensaciones desagradables en las personas que entraban allí.

* * *

Una salvaje tormenta dio vida a la noche trayendo una incesante lluvia y azotando fuertemente los árboles con vientos violentos. El consultorio mismo cobraba luz con cada relámpago, y un estruendoso trueno despertó a Carlos, obligándolo a despertar de sus sueños. Abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Lila ya no estaba más con él a su lado como suele hacerlo; ahora estaba acostado en la camilla del cuarto mientras miraba fijamente al techo. Pensaba que quizás fue a traer algunos expedientes o que estaba atendiendo a otros pacientes, pero no podía negarlo por más que quisiera, se sentía levemente preocupado por ella.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Carlos se había hecho la idea de que era Lila, pero simplemente era un paciente que preguntaba a dónde quedaba el cuarto de radiografías. El distinto con calma, le señaló que era en el pasillo a la derecha que está hacia el fondo, en el cuarto número 110.

El joven seguía preocupado por su enfermera, se había tardado ya una hora en regresar, y no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le sucedió, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, y aquello no le dejaba dormir, pero ya era bastante tarde, de madrugada para ser exactos, así que el joven rulo, a regañadientes trató de cerrar sus ojos forzadamente, para tratar de dormir en aquella noche lluviosa, a pesar de todos sus disgustos y frustraciones en el día. Apenas concilió el sueño, y sintió una gota de agua caer del techo, se levantó a revisar qué sucedía, y pasó que había una gotera en el techo, definitivamente, éste no era su día. 

Fue a conseguir uno de los baldes de la limpiadora del lugar para que el agua de la lluvia no cayese sobre el suelo, pudiendo causar posibles accidentes. Pero desgraciadamente, el ruido de las gotas de agua en el balde eran más sonoras que antes, Carlos se hartó de esto, no dejaría que esa maldita gotera arruinase sus sueños, así que rodeó su cabeza con la almohada de la camilla, y finalmente logró dormirse tras tantos intentos y esfuerzos.

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban hablando en una pequeña sala de consultas. 

Lila, enfermera del joven de cabellos rojizos, estaba charlando con el doctor acerca de su grave estado de depresión, y la posibilidad planteada con él y una de sus pocas queridas compañeras de eutanasiarlo, o en pocas palabras, matarlo de manera segura.

_Escúcheme, doctor, no será necesario recurrir a la eutanasia. Mi paciente ya se está recuperando, y ya no hará falta eutanasiarlo. Últimamente ha mejorado bastante._ dijo Lila al doctor en un tono sugerente. 

_Escúcheme, Srta. Lila, Carlos es el paciente más riesgoso que hemos tenido, sus graves ataques depresivos lo llevan casi al borde de la muerte, y sólo quería reducir ese riesgo eutanasiándolo. Pero si usted dice que reduce sus riesgos de muerte, le creo._ dijo el doctor seguro y con confianza ante el tema.

_Sólo, déjeme decirle que, cuidar a Carlos me llevó muchos años de paciencia y esfuerzo, y si él se siente bien y feliz a mi lado, entonces no hará falta recurrir a esa alternativa tan descabellada._ contestó la enfermera con una sonrisa alegre y aliviadora.

Él sabía perfectamente que su paciente era el de los más complicados de tratar, y que mantenerlo bajo control no era una solución, porque consideraba que la única y la más efectiva era eutanasiarlo, en otras palabras, matarlo de forma legal, y aunque eso sonase más calmante, para Lila de todas formas, hacerlo significaba perder tantos años de trabajo y esfuerzo que le había costado cuidar al joven.

* * *

Lila iba recorriendo los pasillos por la madrugada para revisar a los pacientes y ver si necesitaban algo, como siempre suele hacerlo. Curiosamente, a ella no le preocupaba cómo de lúgubre o de aterrador se veía a esa hora el psiquiátrico, sólo le importaba saber la salud y el estado de sus pacientes. Abrió los ojos con ternura, cuando encontró a Carlos durmiendo pacíficamente en la camilla del cuarto, lucía tan tierno y pacífico de esa forma; Lila decidió ir junto a él para acariciarle la cabeza unas cuantas veces para que pueda descansar mejor, fue a buscar algo para taparle y que no sienta frío, y en ese instante, encontró una manta blanca e inmaculada, que lo colocó suavemente por su cuerpo para resguardarlo del hostil enfriamiento. 

La pelirroja se sentó al borde de la camilla a unos cuanto metros de él, y lo volvió a mirar con amor y ternura, no podía permitirse perder el trabajo que logró cumplir en tantos años por esa tonta y suicida alternativa, porque ver feliz al joven rulo, ya era más que suficiente para ella y para probar que su deber ya estaba hecho. Lila puso sus manos en la rojiza cabellera del joven para ir acariciándolo lentamente, con amor y paciencia, como siempre lo había hecho, y no podía sentirse más orgullosa de lo que había conseguido en tanto tiempo. Paró de darle mimos un rato, para despedirse de él dándole un suave beso en su frente, a lo que él sonrió de manera inconsciente. Se fue de la habitación, y continuó realizando su trabajo, que no era el más fácil, ni el más difícil, sino el más agotador, pero ella era feliz alegrando a otras personas dentro de sus miserias, y ese saber que si estaba a su lado se sentirán mejor, le motivaba a seguir con ello. Jamás se rendiría, ni por más feo que se vea el asunto, ella siempre le estaba otorgando alegría y regocijo a sus pacientes y de la mejor forma.

* * *

De pronto, en el cuarto número 12, escuchó la voz del pelirrojo. Se acercó a él, y le pronunció en un tono débil pero seguro

_Lila, tú me haces feliz..._

Lila al escuchar tan conmovedoras palabras, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción.

_Y a mí e hace feliz saber que estás bien._ respondió ella explotando de tanta alegría, atajándose de llorar por tal cantidad de ternura y sinceridad en aquellas palabras.

La noche era lluviosa, pero eso no les quitaba una razón para sentirse de buena manera, y tampoco le quitaría las ganas de vivir a Carlos si Lila estaba a su lado para él siempre que la necesitaba. 

Eran el uno para el otro, y el otro para uno. Se complementaban de la más forma perfecta y armoniosa posible. Ella lo amaba, y él amaba a ella, una hermosa juerga placentera y alentadora.

Después de todo, nada les separaría tan fuerte unión, ni la muerte más horrible ni la tormenta más temible los alejaría el uno del otro...

Ya que ambos, estaban destinados a terminar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yeeeeeyyy! :D  
> Algo más lindo y tierno para el segundo capítulo, ah, y si se preguntan por qué tan rápido este momento tan empalagoso y romántico, es porque, ejem, tengamos en cuenta que Carlos estuvo desde sus doce años en ese lugar, y formó un vínculo muy fuerte e importante con Lila, y por eso al menos no es de esperarse que este proceso de enamoramiento ''suceda más rápido'' en esta historia. Una vez se entiende la línea de tiempo y todo cobra más sentido (?  
> Ah, y si ven que las notas finales del primer capítulo aparecen aquí, es un error de página, no le hagan caso. xd👍🏻
> 
> Se despide Lennya_The_Hedgehog  
> Adiós... :3👋🏻👋🏻💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi 1er fanfic en AO3! :''DD  
> Algo doloroso y triste a mi parecer 🤔  
> Me inspiré de un fic sobre Sonic, en wattpad, de hecho, vayan a leer la historia de ésta chica (@caramel ocean en wattpad), escribe re hermoso. 😍😍😍💖💖  
> Pero esta historia terminará con final feliz (a menos que mi mente me diga lo contrario (? )  
> Carlos también sufre de alexitimia (ausencia del reconocimiento de las propias emociones) en este fanfic xd


End file.
